


5 Times Kylo Ren Solves the Case, +1 Time Hux (Finally) Does

by barnabashale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnabashale/pseuds/barnabashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dameron continues without a response from Hux or Kylo. “Since it went so well, I was thinking we should take you, Kylo, on as a consultant.”</p><p>“What?” Both Hux and Kylo say. Kylo in surprised amusement and Hux in indignant confusion.</p><p>Hux argues immediately, “That is ridiculous! You want to take on a consulting what? Psychic?” </p><p>(a Psych-inspired Kylo/Hux au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Kylo Ren Solves the Case, +1 Time Hux (Finally) Does

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have spent too much time on this and honestly, it could probably use another read through or maybe another set of eyes on it but I think I am just going to call it finished.
> 
> I wrote this for a prompt on the kink meme: "Serious, skeptical Detective Hux partnered with Kylo, who is not a cop but solves cases with his power of [crime writing/pretending to be psychic/forensic anthropology/over-active empathy/how is this a whole genre of tv]?" bc... I hate Psych and I hate KyloHux so what a perfect match? (I love Psych and I love KyloHux)
> 
> So um. Please enjoy. I don't think you have to be familiar with Psych to enjoy this but also maybe you do?

1,

CASE NOTES:  
_Victim, Anthony Ruiz, was found dead in his penthouse apartment. Shot at point blank range in head, the bullet wa shot from the victim’s own gun. Murder weapon currently missing._

Detective Hux loves his job, he’s passionate about finding and bringing down criminals and he’s good at it. He’s worked hard for years to get where he is today, and he believes he’s deserved it. His father had been a detective before him and he’d taught him that hard work always paid off and the truth always came to light. These were the positive thoughts Hux tried to keep with him, but his dad didn’t have to deal with a fake psychic would arrive to overshadow his work. 

The beginning of this odd horror story began in the middle of a particularly tough murder case. Hux and his new partner, Finn, who of course always went by solely Finn, had been digging at the case for a week now and it seemed that they were no closer to solving it than they were on day one. It seemed clear that Mr. Ruiz’s ex-wife was involved somehow, and Finn and Hux both had plenty theories about how the murder played out but nothing was panning out. On top of this all, Police Chief Poe Dameron was beginning to get on their back about the case. It was high profile, he had said. They couldn’t let it go unsolved, they absolutely had to catch whoever did it. The pressure did nothing to help Hux’s nerves.

To add onto the worst week of Hux’s life, of course, is the first appearance of Kylo Ren. He shows up while Hux and Finn are standing in Poe’s office, pouring over the evidence they’ve got, trying to show Poe where they’ve been hitting dead end after dead end. Kylo had never been in the station before that day, which no one would of have been able to guess from the way he stormed through the place as if he owned it. Making such a noise as he yelled out for Poe Dameron. He was a man on a mission, the officers and detectives starring at him wide-eyed as he passed. Of course Hux can’t help but notice him through the slats in the window blinds that showed the main room of the station. He frowns at the storming form.

Finn notices him as well. “Who’s-” he starts, but Kylo Ren has already rounded the corner and was bursting through the doors.

“Poe!” he says, eyes landing on Chief Dameron, and Hux can feel the force of his anger and sudden irritation falls over him. The man is someone he’s never met before, he can only wonder what the hell was he doing interrupting their important meeting. He clearly wasn’t another detective or some sort of higher-up personnel. No, no detective or representative would be wearing those distressed black skinny jeans, along with the faded and worn graphic tee-shirt with some sort of band logo on it. This could just be any man off the street, Hux thinks and he looks to Dameron, bewildered.

“B- Kylo!” Dameron says, a wide grin on his face, contrasting the glare on Kylo’s. “What are you doing here?” That dazzling Poe Dameron smile that usually worked to placate anyone seems to fail on this Kylo, Hux notes. He watches as Kylo stalks over to Dameron’s desk, slamming a fist down on it. Dameron regards this with a raise of an eyebrow. Kylo shoves a piece of paper into his face.

“What is this?” Kylo asks, his voice cool and angry. Dameron tries to read the words on paper but Kylo is shaking it.

“Honestly, buddy, I can’t tell,” Dameron says with a sort of laugh. This is not the reaction Kylo was looking for, clearly, as he slams the paper down on the desk.

“It’s your fucking invitation to your God damned dinner!” Kylo yells, and now Dameron is full on laughing.

“Last time you got mad when I didn-” Dameron tries, but Kylo cuts him off.

“First,” he says, “I will not be attending any dinner with the likes of Han Solo CC’d on the email,” Dameron doesn’t seem to be paying attention, he’s looking at the paper, still looking thoroughly amused. He says something under his breath that sounds like _you printed this?_ , but Kylo plows on. “Second, this is not my name.” He jabs at a place on the paper and then Dameron’s face falls.

“Oh, oh shit,” Dameron says, apologetic. Hux quickly decides he’s had enough of this soap opera.

“Excuse me?” He cuts in, stepping closer to Dameron and Kylo. “Sir, we are in the middle of police business right now. I am sure this fit you’re throwing is incredibly important but we are trying to solve a murder right now.” Kylo looks at him in surprise, as if he didn’t realize anyone else was in the room. He looks from Hux to Finn and back again. Hux gestures to the evidence on the table, and the cork board behind him with photographs and maps tacked to it. Kylo huffs, and Hux thinks he’ll leave for a moment, but of course that would be asking too much. Instead, Kylo pushes past Hux and reaches out to the cork board, not quite touching it. Instead he just hovers his hand near it, staring with intense focus.

“Oh my God,” Dameron says from where he’s sitting, the laugh is back in his voice. There’s something impressed about it now. A wonderment to it. Hux shoots him a suspicious look.

It isn't long before Kylo turns around to face Hux.

“Your suspect list sucks,” he says. “It was the janitor, Smith.” Hux opens his mouth to object to this statement when Kylo continues. “He’s a blatant racist, he couldn’t stand working for a Mexican as _his_ janitor.” He wrinkles his nose. “It was a hate crime, not a revenge crime, or whatever it was you were coming up with. Now, Poe--” Kylo turns to Dameron and even he falters under the dazzling grin that Dameron wears. Hux is staring at the evidence presented on the corkboard in disbelief and Finn is suddenly digging through the papers on Dameron’s desk.

“Holy shit,” Finn says, looking at Kylo. “You might be right.” Dameron claps suddenly before waving at Kylo with a flourish.

“A psychic detective,” he says simply. Hux can feel this is the beginning of the end.

 

2, 

CASE NOTES:  
_Break-in and assault. Victim, Tanya Kennedy, was sleeping when she was awoken by a bang in her livingroom. When investigating the claim she was attacked._

It wasn’t long before Kylo showed up at the station again. Not even a week later Hux walks into the station to see him leaning against the wall outside Dameron’s office. Hux narrows his eyes at him, angry all over again because of the last time he stormed into the office. Kylo looks up and catches Hux’s eye, he gives him a disinterested look and a wave. Hux feels sick. 

He marches over to Kylo, greeting him with a cool tone. “Good morning,” he says, and Kylo Ren practically smirks at the annoyance in Hux’s voice. “Can I ask, what are you doing here?”

“Poe called me,” Kylo says with a shrug. On cue, Dameron calls them both into his office. Kylo gives Hux a look that says “see?” and Hux glares at him.

The two of them go into Dameron’s office where he’s leaning against his desk, an almost wild quality to the grin on his face. Hux knows this is not going to be good. “So, Detective Hux, Kylo,” he says, foregoing any proper greeting. “That was something else last time, right?”

Hux let out an irritated sigh, remembering. Because of course, of-freaking-course, it was the janitor who killed him. Hux remembers staring at all the newly found evidence they’d garnered when looking at the case from that angle in shock. Getting a confession out of the janitor was easy after that, he was, as Kylo said, a blatant racist, and seemed to want to brag about his kill. Hux didn’t need to think about this, he was already feeling sick enough. 

Dameron continues without a response from Hux or Kylo. “Since it went so well, I was thinking we should take you, Kylo, on as a consultant.”

“What?” Both Hux and Kylo say. Kylo in surprised amusement and Hux in indignant confusion.

Hux argues immediately, “That is _ridiculous_! You want to take on a consulting what? Psychic?” 

Dameron gives Hux a level look. “If that’s what this department needs,” he says. “I want him on your current case, see what he can do to help us with more than just a few pieces of evidence.” Hux can’t even find the words to respond to that with, which is fine because Kylo speaks up.

“I have one condition.”

“So you’ll do it?” Dameron asks, reading between the lines.

“Yes, but only if Rey can assist,” he says and Hux wants to throw his hands up and leave the room. Leave the station, the county. Dameron, though, is laughing.

“Of course,” he says. “She’s working with you this summer, right? Doesn’t make sense to leave her out of the fun.”

“This isn’t-” Hux starts but Dameron waves him off.

“This will be good, Detective,” he says. “Hux, you and Kylo head to the scene. Take Finn and, apparently, Rey with you as well.” There’s a dismissal in his tone and the way he turns to his computer, so Kylo gives a small wave and leaves the office. Hux doesn’t follow him.

“You can’t be serious,” Hux says, walking closer to Dameron’s desk. “You must know this is insane, a psychic?”

“It probably is insane,” Dameron admits, turning back to Hux. “But it could work. The department’s been having too much bad press lately, we’ve got too many unsolved crimes.”

“But to hire on a scam artist?” Hux asks.

“Oh no, Kylo’s no scam,” Dameron says, frowning. “He’s a long time family friend and if anyone’s the real deal, its him. I’d bet my life that guy has got the third eye or whatever it is that gives psychics their powers.”

“ _No one’s_ the real deal because real psychics don’t exist,” Hux says. Dameron just shakes his head.

“Trust me, Detective, this is good for us,” Dameron turns to his laptop again, this time Hux can feel it as a firm end to the conversation. “Now go to the scene, Kylo will have this solved by the end of the day and we can move on to another case.” Hux knows he won’t be able to reason with the man any more today so he takes the hint and leaves the office.

Just outside he sees Kylo standing by a vending machine not too far down the hall. He’s surveying his choices, although it's just Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, and Sprite. Hux feels a flash of anger, he strides over to Kylo, somehow managing to remain cool on the surface even as his insides burn. Kylo spares him only a glance as he approaches.

“Did you ask Chief Dameron for this job?” Hux asks.

“Why would I do that?” Kylo hums, not taking his eyes off of the vending machine. “I barely want the job.”

Hux scoffs. “Then why did you take it?” he asks. Kylo glances at him and shrugs. 

It’s infuriating and Hux doesn’t have any words for Kylo as he crosses his arms. He taps his foot, waiting for a proper answer to his question. It never comes as Kylo finally decides on the Diet Pepsi, pressing the button and feeding the machine his money. After retrieving the drink he steps away, giving Hux a small wave. “I’ll see you at the crime scene, then,” he says. “Detective.”

He exits the department with his soda, leaving Hux in his wake. Hux closes his eyes, needing to give himself a moment to breath before going to get his partner. This is not going to end well, he tells himself. He’ll just have to do all he can to ensure that it blows up in Kylo’s face, not his own.

\--

Finn spends the entire drive to the crime scene asking Hux to tell him what happened with Kylo repeatedly. He can’t seem to wrap his mind around it, his eyes wide as he asks, yet again, if Chief Dameron really, actually hired that madman to work with them? When they pulled up to the apartment building he leaned back in his seat, defeated. Muttering something about, “I could’ve waited for another position at another department, they gave me a choice, I chose this.” Hux ignores the comments.

Entering the apartment building, though, it seems that Finn’s luck has changed. The yet unseen Rey attaches to him almost immediately. She Kylo’s cousin, a college student studying something abroad, Hux wasn’t really listening to her introduction. Too focused on making sure Kylo didn’t try and take charge of leading the group. Rey and Finn continue to click as the group heads upstairs to the victim’s apartment. 

“Have you checked out the place yet?” Kylo asks Poe as they make their way up the stairs. Hux doesn’t understand why anyone would choose to live in an apartment with no elevator and more than four levels.

“Of course we have,” he says. “We were here just yesterday, when the call was made.”

“Yesterday?” Kylo asks. He smirks back at Hux. “So I wasn’t a last resort.” Hux pushes past Kylo, electing not to respond to his smug commentary. Not now and not ever.

When they arrive to the apartment Kylo immediately goes to work, if you could call it that. He walks around the apartment carefully, his hand extended before him in some sort of focusing attempt. Or something. Hux merely stands there, arms crossed. Finn and Rey are whispering together nearby. “Is he, like, a real psychic?” Finn asks Rey, and Hux wants to turn around and reprimand the his partner for even considering the question.

“Oh yeah,” is Rey’s response, though. “Like, professionally. He’s got a parlour downtown where he does palm readings and the like.” Hux turns to look at the two, baffled at this new information. He frowns deeply as he sees that Finn looks something like impressed with the information. Hux truly cannot take this anymore, he decides. He turns to where Kylo stands in the middle of the room.

“Have you solved the crime yet with your magic powers?” he sneers. Kylo glares at him.

“Magic isn't the right word for it,” he says and there’s something about that response that manages to get under Hux’s skin. “I do know what happened here, though,” he adds and he’s so smug about it. Hux can feel his face heating up with annoyance. His face grows redder with the feeling now as Kylo goes on to describe in detail what he “saw” happen in the apartment. Finn is listening with rapture but Hux is barely able to make sense of Kylo’s words, his annoyance ringing loud in his ears.

At one point, though, it’s clear Kylo has just reached the climax of his retelling and there’s silence. Hux looks over to Finn who is now clearly thinking over this new information. He can not be taking this man seriously, Hux thinks. There’s absolutely no way he’s planning on using any of the information that Kylo just gave him from glancing around the apartment for a few minutes.

“It was her best friend!” Finn finally says, gasping. Kylo turns to him and shoots him a thumbs up. 

Hux wants to burn the whole building down.

 

3,

CASE NOTES:  
_John Doe, found dead in the middle of a park by two joggers._

As a detective there was one thing Hux hated. He just absolutely despised seeing dead bodies out in the open, just lying in the dirt outside. He stared down at the body before him right now, a man lying almost peacefully in the grass. He was reminded of the first murder case he’d been assigned to. It had been like this one, a woman found washed up on the beach of a lake. He only just managed to keep his composure then, his mind racing as he stared at the woman’s lifeless body. It was like secondhand embarrassment but that was obviously not a strong enough word for the feeling of dread that Hux felt upon seeing a lifeless body just basking in the sun for everyone to see. It made him uncomfortable every time, without fail. Of course, he pushed through it every time with a pointed calm. If he could do it as a new detective then he could do it as the department’s head detective, he told himself.

In contrast, ever since their first murder case together Hux had been surprised to learn that Finn was not squeamish about dead bodies at all. Inside buildings out out. He always got a sort of sad and righteous energy to him upon approaching a murder scene. Like always, with the current case he quickly took the situation and set to work, currently talking with the two girls who had jogged past the body and made the call. Hux tried to take in as much information from the scene as he could while holding his composure together, taking inventory of everything he could see. 

“It is sad, isn't it?” Hux only just manages to not jump out of his skin at Kylo’s sudden statement. He looks beside himself and is filled with the feeling as if Kylo was some sort of apparition, appearing out of nowhere like some ghost. This was the first time Kylo had arrived at the scene at the same time as him and Finn.

“Kylo,” he greets cooly, not responding to Kylo’s statement. This earns him a smirk.

“Detective,” Kylo returns. He turns his attention from Hux now, though, kneeling down to get a closer look at the body. He silently inspects it from an annoyingly appropriate distance for a while.

Hux rolls his eyes. “Are you speaking to him?” he asks.

Kylo glances up at him. “Sort of,” he says. Hux can’t stand his odd sort of genuinity, like the truth is so simple even while he lies his ass off about having super powers or whatever.

“What are you even doing here?” Hux says, impatient already. “Did Chief Dameron call you?”

Kylo seems impatient as well as he shushes Hux. Try as he might, Hux can’t hold back an indignant gasp. He means to retort but before he can get a word out Finn is at his side with an update from the girls, which Kylo doesn’t seem to listen to.

“They were going on their morning jog and they saw the man at around six-fifteen AM,” Finn says. “They thought he was sleeping, but when they passed him on their second lap, around seven AM, he was still there and well,” Finn gestures at the body, “his face was blue. They decided to call the cops, figuring at the very least he shouldn’t be sleeping there.”

“Did they see anyone else in the area?” Hux asks.

“Nope, this isn’t a popular running spot,” Finn says. “The girls said they rarely see anyone out before nine.” It was currently 7:44AM, Hux had noted that there had seemed to be pretty much no one around.

“Hm,” is all Hux says, glancing back at the body.

“Good morning!” a voice announces suddenly, and the group looks towards it to see Rey briskly heading in their direction. She holds a cup carrier full of steaming paper coffee cups. “I’ve got caffeine,” she singsongs as she approaches.

“Thank God,” Finn says, reaching out hungrily for a cup. Rey laughs, plucking a cup from the carrier and handing it to Finn. Rey turns to Hux handing him a cup as well.

“Dark roast with almond milk,” she says. “Finn told me how you like yours.”

Hux takes the cup with a tense “thank you” and looks at Finn in confusion. 

Finn shrugs. “We text,” he offers up as an explanation. Rey nods as she hands Kylo his coffee. Kylo immediately seems to down half the cup, which must be scalding hot. Hux thinks he’s barbaric.

“I need more information,” Kylo says, grimacing a little from the coffee, he looks at Hux expectantly. 

Hux sighs. “This is all we’ve got,” he says, gesturing to the body. “The girls mentioned in their call that they’ve never seen him before and he’s got no wallet or identification on him.”

“No wallet?” Kylo says. He looks skeptical, and is suddenly looking around the park. “Are you sure?”

“Was he robbed?” Rey asks suddenly, curious. Even so, her gaze pointedly avoids the body on the ground that was being process by forensics. Kylo frowned at the question.

“The wallet’s nearby,” is all he says. Rey rolls her eyes at the non-answer.

Hux scoffs. “You can talk to wallets now, too?” Kylo shoots a glare at him.

“Just help me look for it,” he snaps, and Hux doesn’t want to comply but he’ll play along. He shuffles around the crime scene, checking behind benches and such. The four of them work together to search for the wallet that he doesn’t see any real reason to believe is here. Sure, the man did not seem to be robbed, no signs of struggle, but sometimes people went out without their wallet. Besides, Hux had already concluded that the man was most likely poisoned, which could account for any odd behavior.

“Hey!” Rey calls from the small, rusty playground nearby. She’s standing on a wooden platform, waving her arm. “I’ve found it, I think!” The rest of the group heads towards her, Hux keeping a steady pace while Kylo jogs towards her quickly.

When Hux approaches he sees Kylo kneeling down to pick up the brown leather wallet clearly hiding underneath the platform Rey now sits on. “Wait,” he barks, and Kylo looks up. “You need to wear gloves if you’re going to touch that.” Kylo glares at him.

“Fine,” is what he says, though. Finn quickly hands him a pair from his bag of investigation supplies. Surprising to Hux, Kylo thanks him. He puts on the gloves and picks up the wallet, Finn and Rey watching with rapt attention. Hux taps his foot impatiently, but not for long enough. Kylo opens the wallet, and not even a full two minutes later he’s closing it and holding it out to Finn.

“Drug overdose,” he announces as Finn opens an evidence bag for Kylo to drop the wallet into. “No foul play.”

“What?” Hux says. As usual he feels like Kylo isn’t playing all of his cards, but this was ridiculous. “The wallet told you that, I presume?”

“If that’s what you want to think,” Kylo says, dismissive. There’s a small twitch of his lip that lets Hux know he’s fucking with him. He wants to argue back but instead stays silent as Kylo turns to Rey. “We should go, the parlour opens in a half hour.”

“Of course,” Rey says. “It was…” she pauses, looking at Hux. “Nice seeing you again, Detective Hux.” Hux nods, though he’s not really listening, too busy glaring at Kylo. “I’ll text you, Finn!” Kylo doesn’t say anything as he and Rey retreat from the scene. Rey seems to be talking to him quickly and excitedly about his find.

“You think he’s right about the drug overdose?” Finn asks, looking at the wallet. Hux’s scoff is the only response.

\--

“Are serious?” Hux says, angry. Finn is standing next to him, a shocked laugh coming from him. They’re standing in the morgue with the stoic, cold, and beautiful coroner, Phasma. Their victim lying on the slab in front of them. Phasma gives Hux a tight nod.

“Yes, drug overdose. No indication of foul play,” she says. In retrospect, it is not that surprising. It’s a simple conclusion to reach, but Kylo had said it with such… Assurance, that it seemed almost like a prophecy. Like here it was now, coming to reality as Kylo saw it. “Why are you so surprised?” Phasma asks, tone leveled.

“The psychic called it, again,” Finn says, elbowing Hux in the ribs. “Hux is jealous.”

“Psychic?” Phasma asks with the quirk of a brow.

“You haven’t heard of the psychic?” Finn asked, and he sounded almost excited to be able to tell someone about him. “Everyone’s been talking about him around the station.”

“I don’t listen to gossip,” Phasma says with distaste. Finn rolls his eyes.

“He’s a consultant that’s been working on cases with us,” he answers her older question.

“What he is,” Hux cuts in. “Is a huge pain in the ass.”

“True, but he’s a genius,” Finn says. “He’s solved every case we’ve had him on in minutes.” Hux scowls at him.

A smile slowly grows on Phasma’s face. “You are jealous,” she says. “Oh, that’s cute.” Her grin is growing wide and Hux can not deal with this right now.

“I am not _jealous_ ,” he snaps, which just earns a laugh from the coroner. He doesn’t have to take this, he thinks, and leaves the room in a huff. He can hear even Finn snickering behind him. He sighs, shaking his head, keeping his reactions in check was proving to be increasingly more difficult in his new Kylo Ren-filled existence.

 

4,

CASE NOTES:  
_Julia Kim, found dead in her home. The prime suspect was her ex-boyfriend, but his alibi proved airtight._

It’s been two months since Kylo started working with Hux and Finn on their cases. He hasn’t been around for all of them but he’s hired on for the most. They have a nice string of easy, simple cases that Kylo solves immediately upon even glancing at the evidence, leaving Hux and Finn with the work of gathering the evidence. Finn had complained that Kylo left them with the hard part. Eventually they hit a hard case, though. One that Kylo can’t solve this one in a matter of minutes like he’s apparently so used to, and then Hux can’t even solve in the following weeks. It’s weird having him in the station as often as he is, so used to him blowing in and out like a fleeting, horrific storm. Now, though, he was staying late nights with the rest of them, pouring over evidence, looking over interrogations. Rey whispered to Finn one day that he’d actually closed his parlour for the week. 

It’s another late night, Hux and the rest pouring over the evidence they currently have. Most of them, at least, Rey had fallen asleep on a bench near the hallway. Finn paces up and down the length of the room, pouring over a manila folder and chugging down his fourth Red Bull of the night. He’d probably be out to the drugstore to get another four-pack in the next twenty minutes. Hux can’t judge him, he’s had enough coffees to match Finn’s caffeine intake. This case was making everyone lose sleep.

Hux himself was scrolling through names and re-checking alibis at his computer, while Kylo Ren stood hunched over his desk, flipping through a pile of photographs and crime scene information. His brow furrowed as he stared at them, as if trying to intimidate them to get the information they held.

Hux checks and rechecks alibis, pointedly avoiding the ex-boyfriend’s information. He was still angry about that. He had been so sure that the ex-boyfriend angle had been correct, even as Kylo told him nearly daily, hourly that he was leading them the wrong way. Kylo, for once, hadn’t had a different lead for them, though, so he just followed Hux’s lead. His words ended up coming to pass once the ex’s alibi managed to be completely cleared. Hux had spent days trying to find the holes he knew had to be there, but as far as could be proven, the man had not killed Kim.

Hux was weakly checking the alibi of Kim’s step-father when he registered Kylo insistently tapping his fingernails against the desktop. Hux tries to block out the noise, staring at the words on his computer. It’s become all consuming, though, as if Kylo was tapping directly on Hux’s forehead. He can’t process the words on the screen anymore, they blend together in a blur of _tap, tap, tap_.

“Stop tapping,” he hisses at Kylo. Kylo glares at him.

“It helps me think,” he says, and the tapping persists. Hux opens his mouth reply but Finn cuts him off.

“OK, you know what? I’ve gotta go make another Red Bull run,” he says. “You guys have your argument, I’ll be back in fifteen.” With that, he’s out the door, abandoning Hux.

Hux turns to look at Kylo whose attention has been returned to the photographs, still tapping away on the desk.

“Can’t you just ask the photographs what happened?” Hux snaps, tired Kylo’s childish games. “Aren’t you supposed to be psychic?”

Kylo looks at Hux for a moment and frowns before looking back at the photos. His tapping grows insistent. Hux has grown exhausted of keeping his cool while Kylo gets to act on his every whim. He pushes up and away from the desk. “I am the lead detective on this case, Kylo,” he hisses, even as Kylo tries to wave him off. “I don’t care how many cases you’ve solved in what amount of time, when we are here, in my station you need to listen to _me_.”

Kylo stands straight, suddenly. He turns and fixes Hux with an almost wild gaze. Hux doesn’t back down from this, standing straight and returning his gaze with a glare of his own. Kylo doesn’t seem angry, though. He takes one step closer to Hux, and there’s something about him that always just seems so large. He’s only a few inches taller than Hux, more muscular, sure, but still their size difference isn’t too much, but Kylo just has an imposing largeness to him. Like some part of him doesn’t quite process correctly when you view him, expanding his presence. He nearly seems to loom over Hux, but Hux doesn’t allow himself to shrink in it. He looks up at Kylo with steely eyes, defying him.

“Do you understand?” he asks, voice cold. Kylo frowns, his eyes searching Hux’s face. Hux doesn’t know what he’s looking for, and he crosses his arms as Kylo takes another step towards him. There’s something about his stance that makes Hux think he’ll reach out and touch his arm or something. He quirks his head to the side, eyes narrowed at Kylo. 

Then Kylo ducks his head and Hux can’t stop the panic that shoots through his veins. Their noses bump momentarily and hux feels like the air in his lungs is stolen from him. Involuntarily, his chin raises to meet Kylo before it appears Kylo has changed his mind about whatever enormously ill-timed mistake he was about to make. He pulls away, stepping out of Hux’s personal space completely.

“I know where I have to go,” he says, glancing down at the photographs again. He brushes past Hux lightly on his way to the door. Hux turns around quickly, wondering for a moment if Kylo was trying to make fun of him. It doesn’t seem like that, though. Kylo’s moods genuinely seemed to be so fleeting, making choices then changing them almost immediately. There’s a phantom touch Hux feels, though. He bites his lip lightly in an attempt to dispel the feeling. 

From the doorway, Kylo calls back to him. “Are you coming?” he asks. 

“What-- No!” Hux says. Kylo shrugs. He leaves the door open behind him, though, and Hux only manages to wait a minute or two before he follows after him. He pulls his phone from his pocket as he walks, texting Finn. _If I don’t contact you within the hour, assume Kylo Ren has murdered me._ He sends it as he walks down the front steps of the station. Kylo is leaning against his car.

“Give me your keys,” he demands and Hux is regretting his choice to follow him but figures he’s already come this far.

 

\--

A half hour later Hux and Kylo are standing in the middle of a dark living room. “This is the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Hux says to Kylo, who merely hums in response. It’s the old house of Kim’s mother, put up for sale two days before the murder. Kylo kneels down by the couch to look underneath it, shining the flashlight on his phone underneath. “Actually,” hux says. “I take that back, you’ve likely had much worse ideas with how calmly you are treating this _breaking and entering_.” Kylo sits up from where he is on the floor and glares at Hux.

“You wanted this solved, I need to be at the scene of the crime to do my work,” he says, dusting off his jeans.

Hux snorts, glancing around the room. “I don’t think anything you’re doing right now is the least bit psychic, you just look like you’re snooping,” he says. Kylo practically bristles at the accusation.

“I need to find something to get in contact with the forces that will help me solve this damn crime,” he says, leaning back on his heels and closing his eyes. Hux frowns and continues to tap his foot impatiently. He and Finn had investigated this house a bit before Kylo was added onto the case, they found it completely unrelated to the case. Of course Kylo would have to say otherwise.

Kylo soon opens his eyes and stands slowly, turning to look at the fireplace on the far side of the room. He walks over to it, hand raising in that embarrassing gesture he does when using his psychic powers or whatever. Hux watches him, annoyed, as he grazes his fingers over the photographs lining the mantle. He doesn’t quite seem to be looking at them, just feeling them out. His wrist bumps against a taller framed photo. Kylo picks it up, staring at it for a moment, a puzzled expression on his face. Suddenly, his face lights up.

“I know who did it,” he says, relief in his voice. He turns to look at Hux and an almost giddy grin begins to grow on his face. “I know who did it,” he repeats. Hux looks at the photo frame, it’s just a trio of old family photos, there isn't anything special about it as far as he can tell. 

“Who?” Hux can’t help but ask.

“Her cousin, I-” kylo seems to stop himself, he’s brimming with excitement and triumph but he’s holding himself back. Hux frowns. “I had a vision. I saw- I saw what happened here.”

“Nothing happened here,” Hux says, scoffing at the notion of Kylo having some sort of vision. Kylo doesn’t elaborate further, just shakes his head, still grinning.

“We’ve got the information,” Kylo says simply, he turns and quickly makes his way back through the living room. “We can get him.” he sounds like he’s trying to keep his voice steady, his excitement harder to keep down than he’d like. Hux follows him briskly.

“I’ve already told you, we can’t arrest anyone based solely on your whims!” Hux says, exasperated as he follows kylo.

“We’ll get proof, you always find the proof,” Kylo turns around quickly and hux almost collides with him. “You’re a genius that way.”

The compliment is unexpected, Hux pauses, unsure of how to continue. Which is apparently fine by Kylo, as he turns and continues out of the house. Hux stands still for a while before following.

Kylo, of course, turns out to be completely right. Switching focus onto the cousin, Hux manages to get the evidence and steel out a confession out of the him by the end of the week. Hux finds that he feels a little less angry about Kylo stealing the case as he always does, this time. He’s more confused.

5,

CASE NOTES:  
_Joel Brewer found dead in the dining room of his apartment, multiple stab wounds in his chest._

It is 2:45PM in the afternoon, the weather is absolutely beautiful outside and Kylo Ren is throwing a fit. It’s like nothing Hux has ever seen before. Sure, he’s seen Kylo lose his temper. He’s thrown something once or twice, yelled really loudly for what seemed to be no reason, but he didn’t know it could get this bad. Finn’s already fled the room to go get Dameron or something like that, leaving Hux to stand near the door watching Kylo as he’s throwing files and ripping down photos from the carefully mapped-out cork board. Hux wishes Rey wasn’t out with some sort of stomach bug, because being alone with the human tornado that is Kylo is terrifying. She’d probably have a better strategy for getting him to stop other than standing by the door ready to flee.

With an angry yell, Kylo kicks at a standing lamp by the edge of the room. It crashes down, the glass shade shattering upon impact with the floor. Hux breathes in sharply and decides he’s seen enough. Even if it gets him killed, which it probably will, he’s got to stop this.

“Ren!” he snaps. Kylo breaths heavily, staring at Hux with narrowed eyes. He doesn’t say anything, just stares at him with those dark eyes. Hux thinks he looks like an animal. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Kylo leans away from Hux, running a hand through his hair. “This case is unsolvable.” He kicks a pile of papers lying crumpled on the ground, like a child.

“Maybe it is now that you’ve destroyed all this evidence,” Hux says, gesturing around the trashed room. Maybe the wrong thing to say, Kylo punches the wall. Hux sighs, and kind of wonders if maybe he has a death wish as he steps closer to Kylo. “What is your problem?”

“I can’t figure it out,” Kylo says, his fist still pressed hard against the wall.

Hux goes to respond but is interrupted by Dameron and Finn bursting into the room. “What the _Hell_ happened in here?!” Dameron says at the sight of the room. Kylo pushes away from the wall and fixes him with an angry glare.

“Nothing,” he says. “This case can’t be solved.”

“It cant be-- What is he talking about?” Dameron directs his question to Hux.

Hux is at a loss for words as Kylo shoulders past him and then Dameron on his way out of the room. Dameron seems stunned silence now, and Hux still has no answers for him. Finn is swearing under his breath, running his hands through his hair and trying to make sense of the evidence strewn around the room. For the most part they had backups and other copies of everything in the room, but they all knew it wasn’t the loss of evidence that was going to hurt their progress on the case.

\--

A week later Hux realizes that it’s the longest he’s gone without seeing Kylo at all. It wasn’t like they had cases together daily, but even when they weren’t working together Kylo always seemed to find a reason to show up at the station. Hux always assumed he was looking for work in those times he’d come and bother him. Hux had once asked Poe why he let Kylo run amok in the station. Poe had shrugged, saying that Kylo was a good friend and if this was his latest distraction from real life, it wasn’t a bad one. The answer brought up more questions but Hux didn’t ask any of them. Now Hux wonders if he should’ve, maybe he’d understand the current situation more if he had.

Hux is checking out a few lesser leads on the case Kylo walked out on. The one he’d called unsolvable. It was a tough one, they’d been working on it for what seemed like weeks. It was proving even tougher than the Kim case, which Hux could barely believe was over a month ago. That one had been tough and still Kylo didn’t get as distressed with it. Hux knows there’s something different with the current case, but he tells himself he doesn’t care. Kylo is just throwing a fit because he’s used to figuring out everything day one. He’s a spoiled brat pretending to have magic powers and just couldn’t take the heat of an actual mystery. This is what Hux tells himself so he continues to pick at the case. Even as suspect after suspects alibis were cleared, as lead after lead fell to a dead end; Finn and Hux worked tiredly at the case. Rey even came by a few times to poke at the information, saying she wanted to help. She wasn’t much, but since she was technically a consultant for the department they could have her help with the little stuff.

Try as they might, they didn’t really end up getting anywhere. 

It was in the middle of the night, another five days after Kylo walked out when Hux received a text in the middle of the night. He wouldn't usually check his personal phone at 3AM, but when it vibrates on his nightstand he feels compelled to drag it towards himself and look at the message on the brightly lit screen.

 

_the son did it_

Hux frowned at the words. It was from Kylo.

 _No, he didn’t,_ Hux types back. _His alibi is airtight. We confirmed this._

There’s no response so Hux rolls over, tossing his phone somewhere in the blankets. He closes his eyes and feels himself returning to sleep. In just a few minutes, though, his phone rings. Hux rolls over again, grabbing his phone and glaring at it. “What?” he hisses when he answers. Kylo sighs on the other end of the line.

“Come see me,” Kylo says, and sometimes Hux can’t believe what a child the man is. 

“It’s three AM,” Hux says, rolling onto his back. He stares up at the ceiling while Kylo is silent for a while..

“You miss me,” Kylo says and Hux hangs up. When Kylo calls back seconds later he speaks before Hux has a chance to. “You do miss me, I know. I’m psychic” Kylo says.

“No, I don’t, and no, you’re not,” Hux says. Kylo scoffs but doesn’t say anything. There’s another long moment of silence, neither of them speaking.

“There’s an all night diner down the street from your house,” Kylo says. “Let’s meet there.”

Hux hesitates, he considers hanging up, putting his phone on silence, and rolling into his blankets and falling asleep. Yet. He sits up, pushing the blankets from his legs. “Fine,” he says, and he can hear Kylo’s smug grin. Hux hangs up in the middle of Kylo’s response.

Hux walks to the diner at 3:45AM, feeling like he’s in college again or something. Out so late in beat up jeans and messy hair. The diner is small, a run down place that Hux drove by on his way to the station nearly every day. The bell chimes as he pushes through the door and when he scans the diner for Kylo, he spots him immediately. He has a presence that is just unavoidable, drawing Hux’s eye whenever he enters the room. He tells himself firmly that he hates it.

 

He sits across from Kylo, who doesn’t react immediately. Instead he sips slowly from his coffee, staring out the window. Hux inspects him closely, he looks like he hasn’t slept in days. His inky black hair a mess, falling in front of his eyes. The hoodie he wore was worn thin, and his hands seem to shake on his mug.

Hux orders a coffee from the waitress and after she walks away Kylo speaks. “How is the case?” he asks.

“You’re psychic,” Hux says, leveled. “Shouldn’t you know?”

Kylo smiles a little at that, shaking his head. It’s a weird smile. “That’s not how it works,” he says, taking another long sip of his coffee. His hands shake a little less.

Hux shrugs. “We’re at about the same place as we were before you left,” he says truthfully. “Eliminated a few more non-suspects, but honestly we’re shooting in the dark.”

Kylo hesitates. “It was his son,” he says, and Hux sighs.

“I’ve already told you, it wasn’t.” Kylo stares down at his mug. “Whatever ghost, or whatever, gave you this information was lying.” Kylo doesn’t look away from his drink, frowning deeply. Hux leans forward. “Why can’t you solve this one?” he asks, because he knows, just _knows_ that there’s something off. Something more than this just being a tricky case. Hux can’t seem hold onto his belief of Kylo being a spoiled child. “It’s more than just the fact that its difficult, isn't it? You’ve done difficult before, solved cases in minutes that would lead us to weeks of collecting evidence to prove it, but you’d figured it out. It’s something more, right?” Kylo still avoids hux’s gaze, he shrugs. “Why do you think his son did it?”

 

Kylo takes a deep breath before looking at Hux, dark eyes locking with his green ones. When Kylo speaks, he keeps his voice steady. “I can’t remove myself from this case,” he says. “I- I’m there. When it happens... I do it.” There’s a beat of silence.

“You killed him?” he asks, though he doesn’t think this is the case, clearly.

Kylo hesitates. “I feel it.” He makes this statement like it makes everything make sense. When Hux only stares at him he seems to grow frustrated. “Because I’m psychic.” Hux frowns, he realizes he’s missing a piece of this puzzle, one Kylo won’t give him and instead offers him the psychic story. Hux doesn’t believe it, but there’s something in Kylo’s eyes that tells him that right now, he has to.

“Because you’re psychic,” he says with a tight nod. “So you see the crime in one of your visions, or whatever they are.” None of this is a question but Kylo ren nods in answer anyway.

“The son is there, with his dad,” Kylo says.

Hux has to fight to keep his patience. “But he wasn’t,” he says with a forced calm. “He was at the recording studio, we’ve got security camera footage proving this.” Kylo shakes his head.

“This is what I saw,” he says it like it’s important. “The victim is there with his son, they argue. They’re angry, not listening to each other, and he stabs him. It’s… The only thing I can see.”

“But the evidence disproves that, it’s just a theory,” Hux says, trying his hardest to keep his frustration down.

“The evidence shouldn’t,” Kylo says, and it’s desperate. Hux wasn’t expecting that. Kylo is leaning forward now, looking at hux like he’s looking for answers he knows he won’t, can’t, find. Hux is lost in his gaze, stunned silent, and so Kylo continues. “The evidence always leads to the truth, you always make sure of that, and this has to be the truth.” A tentative pause. “Because it’s me, I’m the one who does it.” 

That’s when it clicks for Hux and he wants to laugh, because it’s so Kylo Ren. So unsurprisingly _him_ that this would be what was wrong, that it was his personal family problems that would be preventing him from solving the crime. Hux doesn’t know why but he feels relieved, almost laughing for that alone. The look on Kylo’s face stops him, instead he feels a new impulse to reach across the table and put his hand on Kylo’s. He doesn’t do that either.

“So, the scene’s too familiar to you?” Hux says. “You and your dad…” he trails off, waving his hand vaguely. Kylo shrugs, leaning back against his seat.

“I haven’t talked to my dad in over a year,” he says. “The last time we saw each other was over dinner. We argued.” Kylo didn’t need to say anything else, Hux could put it all together. In reality the two must of have argued and Kylo walked out, of course. In Kylo’s vision, though, he and his father are Brewer and his son. They argue, it gets violent, and Kylo stabs him, letting his anger take control. 

“He didn’t do it,” Hux says, sudden and firm. Kylo looks surprised at his tone. “Brewer’s son didn’t kill him, and you didn’t kill your father.” Hux stands up now, deciding that this pity party is over. “Tomorrow you’re back on the case, the longer we wait the harder it will be to solve.” He pulls out a couple of bucks for his coffee, setting it down on the table. Kylo stares at him, bewildered. “Go home and sleep, it looks like you haven’t since you destroyed the evidence room. When you wake up come to the station, we’ll look through the suspects with this new information.”

“What new information?” Kylo asks.

“I don’t know, you’ve always got new information,” Hux clips. “Maybe you’ll have a vision come to you in your dreams now that we’ve cleared up this misunderstanding.” Hux turns to leave, but he only makes one step before turning back to Kylo. “Brewer’s son didn’t do it,” he repeats, waiting a beat before adding, “You’re not a murderer, Kylo. Just a dramatic man-child throwing an over a year-long fit over a dinner argument.” He’s not sure if his meaning gets across but Kylo gives him a slow nod in response. Hux wishes him a good night and sweeps out of the restaurant.Stepping out into the early morning he lets out a deep breath.

As he walks home he thinks of Kylo, the Brewer case, the Kim case, and Finn and Rey. 

The next morning at the station Kylo bursts in with his own particular brand of enthusiasm that Hux realizes he’s somehow missed. It turns out, Kylo did dream of the case, and he apparently finds the answer there. This new lead quickly leads to the discovery the fingerprints on the knife turn out to belong to the previously unsuspected professor at the night school the victim had been going to. When they bring the professor in Hux catches Kylo’s eye. Kylo gives him that lopsided grin of his, as usual unable to keep anything he's feeling hidden. Hux loses his breath for just a second before nodding at Kylo, keeping his expression calm. Kylo seems to grin even wider at that, and Hux feels a returning smile creep onto his face against his will.

 

+1,

When Hux appeared at Kylo Ren’s parlour, he was surprised. Which was something different because people didn’t surprise Kylo Ren, it was a side effect of his job. Ever since he was six and his grandfather Anakin had taught him how to read people and situations, memorize information after only a glance, everything that made him “psychic,” he’d always been able to guess people’s next moves. His father had found it a rude and unuseful skill, and his mother didn’t encourage it but she didn’t actively discourage it either. She’d often found it amusing when he’d try and tell her details of strangers and situations that he’d read. She didn’t like it when he’d tell her what she was thinking. Han liked it even less.

“Ben,” he’d say, in a warning tone, and when Kylo just frowned in response, “Why do you even want to read people’s minds? Stay in your own head, or you’ll find yourself in trouble soon enough.” He was right, he did, plenty of times. From getting into fights at school because of it to losing friends when he’d try and tell them how they felt. Kylo wasn’t worried about it, no matter what his father said. His grandfather was always impressed when he used the skill he’d taught him. 

His grandfather had learned to read things that way when he was a in the army. He never detailed why exactly he picked it up, or if anyone taught him or if he made it up himself. When Kylo was younger he’d asked him if he was a spy back then, Anakin had smiled a sly sort of smile, his eyes lighting up. “Something of the sort,” he’d said in his wheezing tone.

He’d never divulged the whole story, he died when Kylo was ten.

Kylo continued practicing at his grandfather’s gift to him, and then after he dropped out of college he decided to put it to work. Han always did say that it was like mind reading so he opened the parlour downtown. The usual psychic lore bored him, so he made up everything as he went on, figuring his talents would be enough on their own without any background lore. It was, he soon had enough regulars to keep himself housed and fed. Things were definitely going well enough, and then the fight happened. Him and his dad over dinner, over something he can’t even remember. He closed up shop and left town after that. A year later he suddenly felt a pull calling him back to his hometown, to open up shop again, and Anakin had always told him to trust and follow his instincts.

Leaning against a bookshelf in his parlor, watching as Hux inspected the place, Kylo thought that this was probably what called him back. Hux, who nearly never _didn’t_ surprise him.

“So, this is where you work,” Hux says, the parlour was a small room, dimly lit with old glass lamps on the walls. Hux was in the center of the room, leaning over the small table where Kylo did readings. He was inspecting the old blanket he’d bought at a hippy store right outside of town that he’d thrown over it.

“This is my parlour, yes,” Kylo says, amused. 

“‘Parlour,’” Hux repeats, a laugh in his voice. Kylo doesn’t say anything as Hux stands up straight and walks over to his bookshelf, inspecting the various items on it. It was more stuff Kylo had bought at that same weird store, just random stuff he’d got when he opened the store. Hux laughs under his breath again. “Some of these books are still in the plastic, and none of them look opened.”

Kylo shrugs, shuffling towards Hux. “I don’t need them,” he says.

“So,” Hux pulls out one of the books. “It’s all just for show.” He flips through the pages.

“I guess so,” Kylo can’t keep the smile off his face when Hux fixes him with an annoyed look. He puts the book back from where he put it. “Why’d you come here?” he says, an attempt to cover it up.

Hux shrugs. “You show up at my workplace all the time, though I’d check out yours.”

Kylo still can’t help but smile. “I work at the station too.”

“So you do,” is all Hux says, giving Kylo one last glance before walking to the other end of the room where Kylo had incense burning. Hux wrinkled his nose at the smell and Kylo had to cough to cover his laugh.

“You’re trying to figure out if I’m for real,” Kylo says.

“No,” Hux says, picking up some bottles of perfume that Kylo just thought looked cool. “I know you’re not because there’s no such thing as a real psychic.”

“Really?” Kylo says, pushing off from the bookcase and walking over to Hux.

“Of course not,” Hux says, glancing at Kylo. He starts slightly when he sees that he’s beside him now.

“Even after everything I’ve done?” Kylo asks.

“You’re a good detective and an even better guesser,” Hux says. “That explains it all.”

“Do you want me to give you a reading, then?” Kylo says, his tone light. Hux glares at him, which surprises him. Kylo grins at that.

“Fine,” Hux says, as if Kylo’s worn him down. He turns to face Kylo, crossing his arms. “Show me what you can do.” 

Kylo steps back and gestures to the table. “Have a seat, then.”

Kylo pulls out Hux’s seat for him which earns him another one of his trademark glares as he sits. Kylo sits across from Hux and reaches across the table. “Your hands,” he says. Hux frowns but let Kylo take his hands. Kylo bites his lip to keep his face straight when Hux’s cheeks go pink. “OK,” Kylo says, keeping his voice low and steady, as he always did while doing his readings. “You came here looking for answers, correct?”

Hux snorts. “You’ve convinced me,” he says. “You’re definitely psychic.”

“Shush,” Kylo says, squeezing Hux’s hand which causes him to bite down hard on his own lip. His face goes redder. Kylo leans forward. “The mystery you came here to solve wasn’t about me being a psychic, though.” He searches Hux’s eyes. “That’s what you told yourself, though. Kylo turns over one of Hux’s hands and touches the center of his palm with his fingertips. He runs his fingers down to the inside of his wrist, resting them there, feeling Hux’s pulse. 

Its racing.

“You were thinking about the night we solved the Kim case,” Kylo says. Hux’s fingers twitch, like he wants to jerk them away. “Thinking of that was what drove you here. You’ve thought of that night a lot when we were together. It’s loud when you do.” Kylo thinks about the time just last week when he and Hux had been sitting in the station, Hux typing out a report while Kylo looked through crime scene photographs, memorizing inconsistencies to bring up later. They had both stood up at the same time and when Hux looked up at him Kylo had seen it flash in Hux’s eye. That same look he’d given Kylo that night when he’d almost kissed him. Softer, though.

“This is cheating,” Hux says, and of course he surprised Kylo. His pulse is racing but his voice comes out smooth. It makes Kylo wonder how many times the man had appeared calm while inside he was panicking. More than Kylo had initially guessed. “You hold my hands, caress my wrist, and look at me like this. Then you act like you’re psychic when you ‘read’ these thoughts you’ve put there.”

Kylo almost laughs. There is a certain, unique joy in Hux’s surprises. “I never thought I’d say this, Detective, but you’re overestimating me,” Kylo says. He runs his thumb against the back of Hux’s hand. “If I was going for that angle,” Kylo stands suddenly, leaning over the table to hover inches in front of Hux’s face. He can just feel Hux’s breath across his lips. Hux’s face remains calm. “I don’t think I’d be nearly as subtle.” He glances from Hux’s bright eyes to his lips, which quirk into a smile.

Another surprise? “I think I’ve figured it out,” Hux says, and the smugness in his voice is almost delicious as he stares into Kylo’s eyes, level. “You’re right, I guess that was a motivator, thinking about that night. I needed to know why.”

Kylo leans against his arms and he cocks his head to the side. “Know what?”

“Shouldn’t you be able to read my mind,” it's not a question and Hux doesn’t wait for an answer. “I still don’t know why you almost kissed me, but more interestingly I’d been wondering why you didn’t do it. I understand now, though.”

Kylo hadn’t expected Hux to speak so frankly about it, considering that they hadn’t mentioned the incident at all. Funny enough, though, Kylo couldn’t quite recall what had caused him to almost kiss Hux, either. He remembers why he didn’t, though, and he’s curious as to what Hux thinks the reason was.

“You’re reckless and do everything seemingly on a whim,” Hux says. “But it’s all calculated to an extent, isn't it? Through whatever it is that you call ‘psychic powers,’ you always have some sort of idea of what’s going to happen. You just seem to accept all the consequences of your terrible choices, even thinking you know them beforehand.” Hux smirks. “For whatever reason, because of your feelings or because I’m just that good, you can’t read me as well as you’d like. You couldn’t take the risk because you didn’t know the consequences.”

Kylo laughs now, leaning back and sitting in his chair. He grins at Hux. “So you actually can solve a case on your own.” The air seems colder with Hux so far away from him now.

Hux scowls at his response. “I solved cases long before you started you started consulting with us.”

“Fine,” Kylo says, ignoring that. “I couldn’t figure you out that night, so I pulled away. You’re good at covering your emotions.” Kylo pushed his chair back and walks slowly around the table, hand grazing the worn quilt. At Hux’s chair he looks down at him. “Now, though…” His voice trails off.

Hux looks up at him and then rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot,” he says, shaking his head. Kylo smiles a small smiles and put a hand on Hux’s jaw, leaning down into his space again. Hux let out a long breath, sounding almost relieved.

“Yes, now, though,” Kylo repeats, but he doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Hux surprises him again by grabbing the collar of his tee-shirt and pulling him in, kissing him hard. Hux can’t help but grin into the kiss as he returns it, hand moving to ward his fingers through Hux’s hair. When Hux pulls away he shakes his head.

“You were saying?” Hux asks, smug yet again.

“Nothing,” Kylo says as he runs a hand through his hair. “Absolutely nothing.” And he gives up, leaning down to kiss Hux again, because apparently he’ll never really be able to read Hux after all.


End file.
